clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Player Card
A Player Card is a personal profile that each penguin has. They can be accessed by simply clicking on the player's penguin avatar. If a player is a member, they will have a membership badge in the upper left hand corner of their player card. For this badge, it looks different depending on how long you've been a member or how long you've subscribed for. The levels are just a badge, a badge with one stripe, with two and three and then a badge with three stripes and a star as the highest level. A stripe is added every 6 months, but it doesn't mean that you have to earn them all at once. It just "freezes" if you've suddenly become a non-member. If you are a Non-Member, a Star will appear instead of the Membership badge. Moderators have a badge on top of their player card and automatically have a years membership which automatically renew itself. The actual appearance of the card has changed. If an item fails to load, an X appears in that slot. This is where the user can change their penguin's attire/appearance. Users can also find out how many coins they have. Only famous penguins, puffles (while being walked) and transformations have been known to have poses on their player cards, and if a player has a bait item, their player card might change into a pose. Features Each player card has an enlarged image of the player's penguin. Player cards can also have backgrounds, clothes and pins/flags. From here, you can ask them to be your buddy, or remove them from your buddy list; if they are your buddy, find them or visit their Igloo; send them a post card; add/remove them to/from your Ignore list or report them to a Moderator. Other penguins' player cards *If you see a mascot's player card, instead of a buddy sign, it will be a free gift, which is a Background. However, with Rockhopper the gift was a free eye patch before 2007. It is the same with the Gary, Rockhopper, Penguin Band's Members, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Rookie, Sensei, PH, CeCe, Rocky and Herbert P. Bear. More recently, you could add mascots as friends. *If you click on your own penguin you will see your coin amount and you can access your belongings by clicking on the tab, If you click somebody else's player card, you cannot see their coin amount. Instead, it will have other options. Designs Player card categories *The CPIP project changed the Player card into a new design so that you can find things easily and was sorted into Head Items,Face Items, Neck Items, Body Items, Hand Items, Feet Items, Colors and Other Items. In Other items three more categories come up which are Pins/Flags, Awards and Backgrounds. Mascots' player cards *Certain items worn by Mascots change the look of the player card, giving mascots special poses. All mascots also have a level 5 membership badge. Their buddy icon and the free gift icon are the only two buttons you can press. The buddy icon adds you to their Buddy List and the free gift icon gives you a free autographed background from them. Transformations Transformations, commonly available in certain parties, is a feature that allows players to transform from a penguin into something else (such as a puffle, a dinosaur, etc.). As long as the transformation is applied, the player's look would be different on the player card, and it can be turned off by pressing a button on the bottom of the player card. 2011 concept Introduced in the Beta Team in 2011, a concept art of a redesigned player card was previewd. It hasn't made an appearance since and did not replace the original player card look. Glitches *There was a glitch that if you click your friend that is a non-member on your friends list and a player card will show up, it will show that they are a member. *If you open an offline friend's player card from the Buddy List while in your igloo, switch to edit mode and close it, they will appear in your igloo (client side). This glitch has been fixed. (Date Unknown) *There is a glitch where if you click a player's player card and switch to a mascot's very quickly, you can go in the mascot's igloo (igloo must be opened, and the mascot must be in the same room as you). Icons bar *At the bottom of the player card, there is a special bar with commands. It allows requesting friendships, going to other igloos, sending postcards, adding a player to the Ignore list, or reporting a player. *The buttons in the bar for mascots is disabled, and other players can only add them to their friend list and obtain their background. *For a penguin that opens their own player card, this bar will not be displayed, and instead he/she will see the amount of Coins he/she has and the number of his/her Stamps. Trivia *Back in 2011, it was thought that the penguins on the player cards would get a new look (see below) but it doesn't seem likely to happen anymore. *On November 27, 2013, the font was changed. *During beta testing, there was no star/member badge icon on the toolbar. It was a mail icon, the only way to view your own player card during beta testing, was to find and click your penguin. *During the Penguin Cup, the bottom of the player card displayed the player's soccer career total. Gallery Player Cards Other penguins' Player Cards Transformations Wild Puffles Ghosts Road Racers Dinosaurs Werewolves Vampires Zombies Others Famous Penguins' Player Cards See also *Inventory *Penguin *Background External links *Player card maker *Pixel art player card maker Category:Interface Category:Features